Black Dragon Emperor
by D00m0fDark91
Summary: Hello this is D00m0fDark91 and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Now this is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Highschool DxD with some elements from the Dragonball series, mostly when it comes to the super forms. The story will take place in the HSDxD universe with Shadow the Hedgehog but he will be human and not quite his usual self. What I mean by that is
1. chapter 1

**Hello this is D00m0fDark91 and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Now this is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Highschool DxD with some elements from the Dragonball series, mostly when it comes to the super forms. The story will take place in the HSDxD universe with Shadow the Hedgehog but he will be human and not quite his usual self. What I mean by that is he'll only be serious in fights and when he needs to be, but other than that he will have a small personality change to where he's not such a loner. I'm having him replace Issei in Rias's peerage and he'll have have a different sacred gear. I'm still working out the details of the sacred gear but it will give him the powers of both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. And he will be known as the Black Dragon Emperor.**

 **He will still be created but he will have a mother and a normal childhood. If you want to know what he looks like use the image art by Selene-Galadriel on deviant art but without the ears and tail. And yes for those who are wondering this will be a harem fic. I may add lemons but I'm still not sure. If you have suggestions please let me know, anyway it's time to start the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Origins**

 **Space Colony Ark**

In a lab stood a woman in her mid twenties looking into a incubator tube. In the tube a small baby floated in the water with a mask around his face that helped him breathe. He had black hair with red highlights and his skin was tanned. The woman placed her had on the glass as she heard footsteps from behind her. She looked back and saw a man in his late fifties with a long mustache, dark blue glasses over his eyes, wearing a white lab coat, black pants, and black shoes.

" Good evening Dr. Robotnik" the woman said.

"Hello Sora, how are you today?" he asked.

The woman now known as Sora merely smiled and looked at the child and said " I'm doing fine but I can't wait to meet my son."

Dr. Robotnik also smiled but it was slightly sad because he knew the real reason why that child was created in the first place and said " Sora, you do know the rea-"

" I know Doctor, you don't have to remind me!" Sora interrupted as she looked down sadly.

The two stood in silence for what seemed like hours when Sora took a trembling breath and said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I know that this is hard for you since you couldn't have a child by normal means." Dr. Robotnik said sorrowfully, as he knew due to her over using the power of the Chaos Emeralds it robbed her of the ability to reproduce.

They both stood in front of the tube in silence for a few minutes until the doctor said "You know, I could pull some strings to see if you can take the boy down to earth and raise him as you see fit."

Sora quickly looked at him with a shocked look on her face and just stood there for a second. The doctor saw her look and said " But it's only until he turns eighteen because you know as well as I do that earth needs a protector and Shadow is the only one with the power to do so."

Sora just stood there as tears welled up in her eyes and said "That is more than I could have hoped for and I promise that I will teach him how to use his powers so he is ready to assume that responsibility for when that time comes."

"Than I will make the arrangements for your new life with your son and don't worry the military will pay for everything ." he said as he turned around to go do just that.

"Thank you doctor." Sora said as he walked away and he just waved his hand. She turned around to look at the small child with a happy smile as she couldn't believe that she was actually going to raise him like she wanted.

 **Well that's a rap, I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future but I just wanted to give you guys a little idea of how Shadow came to live a somewhat normal childhood. Anyway I had a few ideas and I would like your opinions on them. First I was thinking of adding a few characters from A Testament of a New Devil Sister, just the girls and maybe the hero faction but let me know if I should add the latter because I want to add the girls. Second about Issei I decided to put him in Sona's peerage because I think she is the only person that can straighten him out because of the way she disciplines Saji lol. Thirdly I was thinking if I should have Xenovia already be apart of Rias's peerage before Shadow, I will go into greater detail about how that happened but the basic idea is that she overheard some priests talking about God being dead and they excommunicated her for learning that secret.**

 **Fourth I will be giving Shadow that sword he wielded in Black Knight but it won't be till later. Fifth I will be doing time skips but just the boring bits and just until I'm past the Riser Phenex ark.**

 **Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Sona, Mio, Yuuki, and Amy Rose.**

 **If you have any suggestions of who I should add let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it's me again, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway here's a new chapter, it takes place in Kuoh Academy this time. I should mention that there will be a few flashbacks today but just enough for you to understand what happens with Shadow. And I know I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I also forgot to explain what Shadow's mom looks like. Look I'm not gonna lie. I'm no good at explaining what a person looks like so google Shadow's mom and imagine her as a human. Also about character details, I'm not gonna waste time explaining what everyone looks like. I mean, come on you should know what everyone looks like if you read the manga or watched the anime. If not please just google the person I mention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own imagination.

Well let's start.

Chapter 2

Beginning

16 Years Later

Shadow was walking down the street to Kuoh Academy, he was wearing the school uniform without the tie and the top three buttons undone, showing a black shirt, with black sneakers on his feet. He was just enjoying the quiet atmosphere when he heard a female voice call out to him from behind.

"HEY SHADY"

Shadow at first groaned in annoyance as he heard that nickname but then sighed and smirked as he turned around to see his childhood friend Amy Rose running up to him. She had shoulder length pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a figure that some girls would kill for.

"Hey Amy, good morning" Shadow said as she stopped in front of him. Amy just smiled as she looked at him.

"Good morning Shady, how are you today?" Amy asked as they started walking to school and Shadow again groaned in annoyance.

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me by that embarrassing nickname?" Shadow asked as Amy just giggled and looked at him in amusement.

"I honestly lost count around 150." Amy said as Shadow just sighed as he remembered how they met.

Flashback

A 7 year old Shadow was just sitting on a swing with a bored look on his face as he watched the other kids play. As he sat there a 6 year old girl walked up to him and said.

"Hey, you are always watching and never really playing with anyone, would you like to play with me?" she asked as Shadow just sat there with a bewildered look on his face before he came to his senses.

"Sure I would like to play but what?" Shadow asked as he felt joy for the first time in a while.

"You really don't know how to play with other kids do you?" the girl asked as they just looked at each other for a few seconds before Shadow turned his head with a small blush on his cheeks. The girl just stared at him for a few minutes before she smiled.

"Well it looks like I'm just going to have to teach you how, oh by the way I'm Amy what's your name?" Amy asked as Shadow just looked at her with a shocked look for a few seconds before he replied.

"I'm Shadow, it's nice to meet you Amy" Shadow said as he held out his hand to shake. Amy looked at his hand for a second before she took his hand and shook it with a smile.

"And it's nice to meet you Shady." Amy said as Shadow looked at her with a confused expression.

"Shady?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, that's just a cute little nickname I came up with." Amy said as she started to drag him around the park.

Flashback End

Shadow just smiled as he remembered how he met Amy and how he made his first friend but at the same time he inwardly groaned in annoyance at the nickname that stuck with him even after all these years. No matter how many times he asked, Amy still wouldn't stop calling him 'Shady'.

"So how has your mom been these days?" Amy asked as they entered the school grounds and walked to the front doors.

"Still the same as always. Been asking me when I'm going to grow up and get a girlfriend though." Shadow said as they stopped by their shoe lockers to switch out for the school shoes.

Amy just looked annoyed when she thought about Shadow dating another girl that wasn't her. As they opened their lockers love letters fell out of Shadows. They both looked down at them and couldn't help but sigh in Shadow's case, while Amy looked like she was going to pop a vein.

"Again?" Shadow asked as he looked down at the letters with a sweat drop.

"Well maybe if you had a girlfriend, you wouldn't have to deal with this." Amy said with a pout on her face as Shadow looked at her with a deadpan look. Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about what his mom and friend said.

"Maybe your right, and I should get a girlfriend." Shadow said as he looked at her with a small blush on his face while Amy looked at him in shock.

"Uh… listen Amy, I have something to talk to you about, so will you walk home with me after school? I promise we can stop by that sweet shop that you like and I'll buy you your favorite crepe." Shadow said as he looked at her and a blush spread across his face. The same could be said about Amy as she saw his blush and had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about.

"Uh… um… yeah, sure I would like to." Amy said with a massive blush on her face. They then said their goodbyes and walked in opposite directions to their classes.

Shadow reached his classroom 2-A, and just walked over to his seat and sat down. As he was waiting for class to start, he started to think on what his mom told him when he was little.

Flashback

A 10 year old Shadow sat at the table as he watched his mother cook dinner wondering if he should ask the question that has been on his mind for a long time. After a few minutes of waiting he decided that now would be a good time to ask.

"Mom I was wondering something for a while now but why don't I have a dad?" Shadow asked as his mother paused for a few seconds before she turned off the stove and walked over to him. Shadow was confused for a few seconds as his mother sat down next to him and looked at him with a sad look, and just sat there as she tried to think of a way to tell him the truth.

"In all honesty sweetie, I was hoping to tell you when you were a little older, but I guess now would be a good time for you to learn the truth behind your birth and how you will change this world for the better." Sora said as she began to tell Shadow everything from how he was created and how he was meant to be the Ultimate Life-form. He just sat listening, not believing what he was hearing. When she finished and saw the look on his face, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and said the words that would forever stay in his heart.

"Listen Shadow, I don't want you to think that you are some weapon. You are you and you should live your life your way, but the earth needs a protector. So live your life your way, fall in love, get married, and have a family or whatever you choose to do." Sora said as she then started to explain and tell him about the supernatural factions that existed from the angels to the devils. When she finished she felt Shadow take a deep breath and looked at her with a determined look on his face.

"I promise you that I will protect this world and live my life the way I choose to." Shadow said as he smiled at her with a reassuring look telling her that he was not mad.

"Good because I think it's time to start your training so you can be ready." She said as she stood up and walked back over to the stove and resumed making dinner.

From that day on Shadow was put through hell as his mother held nothing back, as she taught him how to use his powers.

Flashback End

He was broken out of his thoughts as the teacher walked in and started class. But Shadow only paid half attention as he was wondering how he was going to confess to Amy.

Time Skip

It was lunch break now and Shadow was waiting in his usual place under a tree for Amy to show up when he felt his phone vibrate, and he saw a message from Amy saying that she was eating with her friends from class today, and that she will see him after school today. Shadow texted her back saying it was fine as he sat down to eat before he heard shouting from his right and saw the girls from the kendo club chasing three boys. The three in question were the most perverted boys in the school known as the Perverted Trio. As he sat there he couldn't help but sweat drop as he was sure after 100 times they would have learned their lesson by now. Looking to his left he saw a small rock, he picked it up, and bounced in his hand a few times before he threw it at Issei's knee who was in the front tripping all three boys and letting the girls catch them.

"I swear, don't those three ever learn?" Shadow asked as the girls started bringing their feminine justice down on the boys. When they were done the boys looked like they would need a hospital. As Shadow sat staring at them he couldn't help but wonder as to why they haven't been expelled yet. Because as far as he knew almost every girl in school has made a complaint about those three perving on them at least 20 times. Both the student council and teaching staff have received those complaints on a weekly basis. So he was surprised that they are even allowed on school grounds.

As he began to eat his lunch he felt he was being watched. So he looked over his shoulder to see three girls staring at him from a second floor window. They were Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Sona Sitri.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he turned around to eat. When the girls saw this they walked away to go eat their lunches.

With the girls

"Who was that?" Rias asked as they walked down the hall.

"His name is Shadow Emer, a second year student, and top of his class." Sona replied as they arrived at the Student Council Office and sat down to eat.

"Fufu, is Ms. President interested in tall, dark, and handsome Mr. Popularity?" Akeno asked and giggled as she sat next to Rias.

"Well not really, I was just wondering who he was." Rias replied unaffected by Akeno's teasing as she began to eat her lunch.

"Yes, there is something about him that just grabs your attention, especially when you can feel his suppressed power that he is obviously trying to hide." Sona said as she also began to eat.

"So you picked up on that to, did you?" Rias asked as she looked at her with a small look of suspicion as she wondered if Sona had plans to recruit Shadow into her peerage.

"Yes, even though he tried to hide it, his power is quite high for him to completely suppress, and please stop looking at me like that. I still remember the conditions of our last game, so if you decided to stake a claim on him than there is nothing I can do to him." Sona said as she saw the way Rias looked at her. Rias just looked at her for a few more seconds before she closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

Rias than looked at Sona and said, "Thank you, Sona because the last thing I want to do is get into a fight with one of my best friends." She then smiled as she continued to eat her lunch.

Akeno and Sona just looked at her and followed her lead and ate their lunches.

"So, do you think he has a Sacred Gear, or does he have some special power?" Sona asked after a few bites of her lunch.

" l think he has one, because Koneko said he smelled like a Dragon." Rias replied with excitement in her voice, knowing Dragon Sacred Gears were very powerful.

"Fufufu, it sounds like things are starting to get interesting." Akeno giggled as they spent the rest of their lunch period in silence.

After School

Shadow was waiting by the gate of the school as he texted his mother to let her know that he will be late coming home tonight because of what he was going to tell Amy. He then received a reply telling him good luck and that she was cheering for him. He than turned around as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Shady,"Amy said as she walked up to him, "How was your day?"

Shadow looked at her in slight annoyance and said, "It was fine but seriously you have got to stop calling me by that embarrassing nickname."

Amy just looked at him for a few moments before she placed her finger on her chin to think about it.

"Mmmmm… nope, I just can't stop because it's so much fun and cute." Amy said with a smile on her face and giggled as she saw the look on Shadow's face.

Shadow just looked at her with a deadpan stare before he started walking and said, "Come on, let's go cause if I remember right I believe I owe you a crepe."

Amy let out a small cheer as she ran after him. A little while later at a shop called Heavenly Sweets, they had just walked out the door as Amy had her favorite mixed berry crepe in her hand and Shadow had a chocolate chip cookie in his.

"Thank you for your business." The shopkeep called out as they just waved at her.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Amy asked as they started walking towards the park to enjoy their treats.

"We'll get to that, but first tell me what happened with you today?" Shadow asked as they just started talking about how their day went until they reached the park.

As they walked they saw a cute girl in a maid outfit, passing out fliers. The girl saw them and held one out for them to take.

"If you have a wish please take one as we will try to make it come true." the girl said with a smile. Amy looked interested and took one, while Shadow declined as he could sense the devil energy coming from the piece of paper and didn't want to get involved with devils. Amy said thanks as they continued to head to the park.

Park

They were sitting on the edge of the fountain talking about random things, when Shadow thought it was about time to tell Amy. He than stood up and walked out in front of her.

"Amy… there's something I need to confess." Shadow said as he looked at her with, both a blush and serious look on his face. Amy just sat there a little startled at his sudden actions and started to blush herself as she saw his and hoped that this is what she thought it was. Shadow saw he had her attention and took a deep breath before he continued.

"F-for a while now I have had a crush on you but I didn't know how to tell you because I thought you only thought of me as a friend and I didn't want to ruin it. So I decided to take a leap of faith and tell you how I felt and I-" he was suddenly interrupted as Amy shot off her seat and hugged him tightly. He just stood there in shock for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Shady, just stop talking because I feel the same way… I love you." Amy said as he looked down at her with a soft expression before he placed his right hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Shadow bent down and Amy slowly closed her eyes as she waited.

When their lips connected it was like everything around them was just froze. Shadow was so into the kiss that he didn't sense the presence behind him, so he didn't even have time to react as a light spear pierced through his back and through Amy's chest. They both separated and looked down before they fell over. Shadow watched as Amy breathed rapidly, gasping for breath before she closed her eyes and exhaled one last time.

"Well that was easier than expected." a voice from behind him said, as he heard footsteps approaching. He turned his head to see a young woman 17 to 18 years old with raven black hair that reached down her back, violet eyes, and a figure most girls would kill for.

"Who are you and w-why did you kill Amy?" He asked as he glared at her and gripped his chest in pain as he knew that his wound would heal. The woman looked surprised at the fact he was still alive, but it looked like he wouldn't last, so she decided to indulge his curiosity as she looked at him.

"Look don't blame me. Blame God for putting something dangerous inside you. If you have been allowed to live you could have become a threat to us. Oh, and my name is Raynare the Fallen Angel. And your friend was just a unfortunate casualty."Raynare said before she spread her wings, and flew away.

As Shadow watched her until Raynare was out of sight before he looked back towards Amy. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel regret as he knew that this was his fault because of his powers and knew while he would survive because of his healing abilities, Amy would not. As he laid there looking at her face seeing the blood on her mouth, he wiped it away, and then he suddenly remembered something.

The flier, the one Amy took from that familiar, that was passing them out to everyone. The devil summoning paper. Shadow shot up into a sitting position and quickly reached into Amy's pocket. As he looked at it, he wondered if this was the right thing to do because devils had a price and he didn't know what he was going to pay. He then looked down at Amy and realized he was willing to pay any price if it meant she would live again. With his decision made, he activated the summoning contract. It glowed red before a summoning circle formed. He recognized the symbol in the middle and realized that he made a good decision because that symbol belonged to the Gremory family and they were known for treating their servants like they were a part of their family.

Out of the light appeared Rias Gremory and she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw both Shadow and Amy Rose on the ground. Shadow was clenching his chest, while Amy was laying down to his right dead.

"Was it you that summoned me?" Rias asked as she focused her attention on Shadow. Shadow just looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded his head. As Rias wondered what happened, Shadow suddenly spoke up halting her train of thought.

"Listen Rias, I know you have questions and you'll probably have more when I'm done, but we don't have a lot of time. I know about the supernatural factions and their current situations. But right now I only want to focus on the devils and their peerage system. Is it true you can use that system to revive the dead?" Shadow asked as he looked at her with a serious expression. Rias was at first shocked that he knew about all that before she processed his question and snapped out of it. Rias then looked at him with a serious face and replied.

"Yes, and I think I know what you are going to ask, and it is doable but the price will be steep." Rias said as she looked away from him, to the girl laying down beside him.

"I don't care what you ask for, so long as she lives." Shadow said as he looked at Amy.

"Then here is the price. I want you to join my peerage along with her." Rias said as she crossed her arms under her chest that made them look a little bigger. Shadow hearing this only sighed as he knew it would be something like that. His mother did warn him that it was a possibility if the devils ever learned about his powers. But like he thought earlier, he was willing to pay any price if it meant Amy would live again.

"Very well, you have a deal," he said as he looked at her with a smile, happy that she was willing to help.

"Okay, move to the side so I can revive her," she said as she took out a rook piece and placed it on Amy's chest. A magic than appeared under Amy.

"I command thee, Amy Rose, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a devil. Thou shall live a new life with great joy as my Rook!" Rias chanted as Shadow watched the rook piece sink into Amy's chest. He watched as then her once paling skin returned to it's normal color and she started breathing again. When he saw her breathe he sighed in relief before he heard Rias cough into her hand so she could get his attention.

"Now it's your turn." She said as she repeated the process and he knew that his mother was going to be very upset with him. But he knew she would understand, because she would have done the same thing.

End Chapter 2

Well that's a wrap. Hoped you enjoyed it. Now before I say goodnight there are a couple of things I would like to tell you all. Firstly about Xenovia, I've decided to wait until after the Excalibur Arc to have her join Rias's peerage. Second, yeah I made Amy and Shadow a couple. I know it's probably a little early but I just couldn't resist. The harem will still happen but it won't start to develop until after the Riser Phenex Arc. Thirdly I think you should know that I write this stuff on my phone, so I'll be able to update faster but it might take me 2 days to a week. Anyway I'm just saying that because I work 2 jobs that demand my attention so I'll only be able to write on my breaks and whenever I have a day off. Fourth about the next chapter, that going to have a lot of time skips because I want to try and get through the Fallen Angel Arc as fast as I can so I can start on the Riser Phenex Arc. Fifth about the disclaimer I'm not gonna put that on every chapter so don't expect to see it again.

Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Sona, Mio, Yuuki, Ravel, Kuroka, and Amy Rose.

That's it for the harem unless you have any suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone looks like I'm back. There's a few things that I should let you all know before I start. I'm American, so I don't know how to use that Japanese stuff, like -san, -chan, or sensei. So I'm just gonna do this my way. Just a heads up though, Rias will be called Ms. President by her club except Shadow, while Sona is called Council President. I need to go back and watch the anime, don't I? Anyway I thought about his Sacred Gear and came up with something. The details will be at the bottom of this chapter. Also I'll be skipping the stray devil. Well let's start.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Contracts, the Nun, and Fallen Angels**

 **Next Day Shadows Room**

Shadow just woke up as the sun shined in his eyes. He sat up looking around his room seeing that everything was normal. He remembered what happened last night and sighed.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Rias had just finished reincarnating Shadow and saw him look at his hands for a few moments before he walked over to Amy and picked her up bridal style. He then looked at Rias and stared at her as she stared back. Rias was about to ask him how he knew about the supernatural but he cut her off._

 _"Look I know you have questions, but now isn't the best time. Tomorrow I promise to explain everything." He said as Rias just looked at him for a few seconds before she nodded._

 _"Very well, then I will have someone to pick you up after classes end tomorrow and I'll be sure to send someone to get Amy as well. Speaking of which, do you want me to take her home?" Rias asked as he looked at her wondering why she offered to do that. It took him a few minutes to figure it out before he realized why and he blushed . Someone had to put Amy to bed and remove her clothes. Rias couldn't help but giggle as she saw this and realized what she was talking about. Shadow quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat._

 _"Y-yes please do so." He said as he handed Amy over to Rias. As he saw her take Amy, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Rias. Rias seeing this only smiled in reassurance._

 _"Please don't worry, I promise you I will get her home safely." She said as she looked at him. Shadow just sighed before he backed up, and saw a teleportation circle appeared under Rias as she disappeared. Shadow just looked at the spot where Rias was before he sighed and decided to go back home himself._

 _"Chaos Control!" Shadow said as he vanished in a flash of blue energy._

 ** _Flashback End_**

As he sat there and thought about what happened, he didn't notice that his mother had walked in and felt he was different when she sensed his energy. Before she could question him, his phone started ringing. Shadow looked surprised at first, before he looked at his phone and saw it was Amy calling him. He looked at her number, wondering what he was going to tell her. After a minute of listening to the ringtone, he decided to at least answer.

"Hey, Amy." He said as he answered the phone.

" _Shady, what happened yesterday, because I can't remember how I made it back home!?_ " Amy asked in a very confused voice. Shadow just sat there, trying to think of a way to tell her. After a few seconds, he made a decision and sighed.

"Listen, a lot happened yesterday and it will take time to explain. So I promise to tell you everything after school today." He said as he noticed his mother standing by the door waiting for him to finish.

" _Okay, I understand. But I just want to know something_." He heard Amy say with a slight tremble in her voice, bringing his attention back to her.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, curious why she was nervous.

" _D-d-did we really kiss, yesterday?_ " She asked with a bit of squeak in her voice. Shadow smirked and let out a quiet chuckle, as he had no doubt that Amy was blushing big time.

"Yes, we did Amy. If you want, I could kiss you again, when I see you later." He said with a teasing smile and tone in his voice. On the other end, he could practically hear her face steaming up. He quickly held the phone away from his ear because he knew what was coming, and Amy didn't disappoint.

" _S-S-SHADOW EMER, DON'T YOU DARE TEASE ME ABOUT THIS!_ " She screamed so loud that he wondered if she woke her neighbors. After he waited for a few minutes as she caught her breath, he held the phone back up to his ear and smirked.

"Sorry, sorry, but you know I don't get many chances to tease you, so I have to take the opportunity when I can. Anyway I'll see you later, because I think it's time for us to get ready for school." Shadow said as he heard her take a deep breath and sighed.

" _Yeah, okay, but you do know I'm not gonna let you get away with that, right?_ " She said as he shuddered from the tone of her voice. It meant that he was going to be in a lot of trouble later. He sighed and regained his composure as he looked straight at the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got ya. See you later." He said as he hung up.

"So, I take it you and Amy are a couple now?" Sora asked as he turned his attention towards her. Shadow just looked at her with a small blush on his face before he sighed.

"Yeah, we are. Look, I know you have questions, but that can wait for a little while. At least until after I take a shower." He said as he grabbed his uniform and walked past her to the bathroom.

 **After School**

Shadow was waiting for the person that was supposed to take him to see Rias. As he waited, he thought about what he told his mother, before he left for school. While she was upset, she understood his reasoning and couldn't be more proud of him. And she also warned that GUN wouldn't be happy. Not only at the fact he willingly became a devil to save some girl, but also at the fact trillions of dollars just went down the drain.

But he couldn't care less about what they wanted though. Because ever since his mother told him to live his life the way he wanted, he had sworn to do just that. He decided that he was going to become the protector of earth, but he was doing it his way. He refused to take orders from anyone. He remembered his mother telling him that she barely followed orders back when she worked for GUN. He guessed that's where he got his rebellious nature from.

As he sat there thinking, two girls walked up to him. They were Mio Naruse, and Yuki Nonaka. They were known as the two idols of 2-A by the boys. But he knew who and what they really were. And the information his mother told him when he asked about them.

Mio Naruse is a pure-blooded devil and her real name is Mio Lucifer of the Lucifer family. From what his mother knew, Mio ran away from the Old Satan Faction when she was at least 8 years old because she didn't think they could win against the current Government of the Hell. And when she opposed to their plans to restarting a war, they decided to take her power and add it to their own. They were going use a ancient and forbidden spell that allowed one to take someone's power and absorb it into themselves, and the only thing that made the spell forbidden is that it killed the the one whose power was being taken. Luckily she learned of their plans and went to see Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Devil Kings, and begged him to help her. Sirzechs couldn't turn her away, so he took her to the other Devil Kings, and they placed her not only under their protection, but their families as well. And since then, Mio has lived with the Gremory family.

As for Yuki Nonaka, she was Mio's Queen, and a former member of the Hero Faction. From what he knew, she was considered a traitor because she didn't kill a demon. But he also heard that the demon was just a little child. Based on the information that surrounded the incident, a rouge demon was hiding out in a village up in the mountains and the Hero Faction was sent to deal with it. The leader of that mission didn't really care for demons, innocent or otherwise, so he ordered the village be destroyed and no survivors. But Yuki couldn't follow through with those orders. She begged for the leader to stop and suggested that they just find the rouge demon, but he didn't care. So she did the only thing she could think of, she killed him, and afterwards she ran. At least a week after that incident, Mio found her half dead, on a visit to the human world. After nursing Yuki back to health and learning her story, Mio asked if Yuki would join her peerage. At least, that's what he guessed.

"Hey Shadow, if I can ask what are you still doing here? Because you're usually the first one to leave." Mio asked, just to keep up appearances, because she could sense that he was a devil. Shadow was about to answer but, before he could, the other girls started to squeal while the guys groaned, because a young man that looked 16-17 years old walked in through the door. He had light blonde hair and cobalt colored eyes. His name Kiba Yuuto or otherwise known as the Light Prince of Kuoh, while Shadow was known as the Dark Prince. Kiba walked up to them and stopped in front of Shadow, and he stood up. All the girls blushed, as the 2 of them, were quite a sight standing next to each other.

"Hello Shadow, I'm Kiba Yuuto. Rias Gremory sent me to pick you up." Kiba said with a smile on his face and held out his hand. Shadow just stared at it for a few seconds, before he smirked and took the offered limb to shake.

"Hello Kiba it's nice to meet you. I was starting to think that Rias forgot, 'cause I've been waiting for at least a half hour." He said, as Kiba gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry but I was a bit tied up doing something personal." He said before he let go of Shadows hand and coughed into his own to regain his composure. Shadow merely chuckled, before he sighed and grabbed his bag. He then looked at Kiba, and Kiba seeing this started walking towards the door, with Shadow following. After they left both Mio and Yuki were still standing in the same spot just stunned.

 **With Shadow and Kiba**

The two boys were just walking down the hall in silence. Kiba was starting to feel awkward, so he decided to say something.

"So Shadow, Ms. President has told us that you already knew about the supernatural." He said as Shadow just stared at him with a blank expression. After staring for a few seconds he just sighed.

"Look, I really don't feel like repeating myself today. So, let's just wait until, not only you guys are together, but Amy to." He said as after that the two just continued walking. They walked in silence until they reached the door, and waiting there were Amy and Koneko. Amy noticed them and smiled.

"Hey Shady, so you were asked to see Rias to, huh?" Amy asked as they started walking, and he groaned as Kiba chuckled slightly, and Koneko had the smallest of smiles on her face. Shadow then sighed as he looked at her.

"Yeah, she called me." He said as all four walked towards the old school building. Amy just looked at him and smiled mischievously. Shadow saw this and smirked as he realized what she was up to. She was planning to get back at him for teasing her this morning, but Shadow was three steps ahead of her. He spent the entire time thinking how to not only make up for teasing her, but to get back at her for breaking their promise about her nickname. Because they had a deal that she was allowed to call him 'Shady', when it was just the two of them and in front of their parents but not in front of any others. "Hey, Amy."

She only let out a small squeak as Shadow quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Amy could only stand there stiff as he had both arms around her waist and held her with a strong, but gentle grip. Amy looked up at him in shock as he lowered his face down to hers, and started to rub his nose against hers. She just stood there with a huge blush on her face and was about to say something, but Shadow put a stop to that by kissing her. Amy gasped in shock and he took advantage of that. With her mouth slightly opened, Shadow managed to slide his tongue across hers. Amy feeling this, snapped out of her shock and started to panic a little, as she has never seen this side of him before, and raised her hands to his chest, pushing, to get him to let go. But Shadow just held her a little tighter, and started to add more passion to the kiss. Amy eventually stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck giving in. When she did that, Shadow could feel her high C to low D-Cup breasts pressed against his chest, and he grew a little more excited as he raised his right hand and gently grasped the back of her neck. Eventually the need for air became too much and they separated, both breathing a little hard. Before they could go in for another kiss, Kiba coughed into his hand to get their attention making them both look at him. Amy could only blush, as she completely forgot about the fact two other people were standing only a few feet away from them. While Shadow had only a small blush on his face for the fact he got a little carried away.

"Maybe we should go see Ms. President now?" He asked, as Shadow only nodded and Amy just blushed harder. And as for Koneko, she was standing in the exact same spot she stopped in, with a huge blush on her face from what she just witnessed. And without any further delays, the four continued walking towards the Occult Research Club.

 **Old School Building**

Rias and Akeno were in their club room/headquarters, waiting for Kiba and Koneko to arrive with the newest members of Rias's peerage. Rias was leaning forward against her desk, with her left elbow on it, her hand under her chin supporting her head, and her right index finger tapping impatiently on the desk. While Akeno was standing behind her amused, guessing that Rias wanting to know how Shadow knew about the supernatural world. Ever since last night, Rias has been impatiently waiting his explanation. Just as she was about to get up and go get them herself, all four walked in. Rias was stunned for a few moments, before she regained her composure and greeted them.

"Hello Kiba, Koneko, Amy, and Shadow. I was just wondering if I should check on you because you were taking quite a while." Rias said as she finally calmed down as everyone took a seat on one of the velvet couches that were in the center of the room with a coffee table in between them. Amy and Shadow sat in one, while Koneko sat in the other as Akeno placed a strawberry cake in front of her, and Kiba went to stand by the window. Kiba gave a small chuckle while Koneko and Amy blushed, while Shadow just sat there with his eyes closed, his head tilted down, arms crossed, and his left leg crossed over his right knee, just looking relaxed and indifferent.

"Sorry Ms. President, but I was a little tied up with some business and on our way here these two-" he started to say but a sharp glare from Shadow made him clamp up, because the look he was giving promised pain if Kiba continued. " Uh… n-never mind it's nothing to worry about." He said as Shadow closed his eyes again, while Rias and Akeno wondered what happened.

"O- okay, that's fine. Besides I think we should move on to the real reason as to why we're all here." Rias said as she got up and moved over to the couch, opposite of her two new peerage members. "Well, I'm just going to get straight to the point. You see Amy, Shadow, everyone in this room are devils." Rias said as she and everyone else let out their wings.

While Shadow was calm for he already knew, but Amy was just sitting there, shocked still trying to process what she just heard. Everyone just sat there looking at the two of them, seeing Amy's reaction was normal but Shadow's was still a surprise 'cause it seemed he told the truth when said he already knew and he didn't even so much as flinch. A whole five minutes had passed in silence before Amy broke it.

"W-w-w-w-wait, what do you mean devils? They're supposed to be a myth." Amy said with a bit of a tremble in her voice. Everyone just looked at her as she started to shake, Rias was about to try and calm her down but Shadow beat her to it. He raised his right hand and placed it on her shoulder, making Amy look at him and seeing his calm expression helped her. After she calmed down enough she looked at the others, "Sorry, I didn't mean to panic."

Rias just looked at her with gentle and understanding look before she spoke, " It's okay, after all until just yesterday you were unaware of this world and a normal girl."

Amy looked at her with a confused expression when she said that. "Uh… w-what do you mean I was a normal girl?" Amy asked. Instead of speaking, Rias simply pointed behind Amy. She looked back to see she she too had a pair of bat-like wings, stretching from her lower back. When she saw this she started stammering, asking how it happened.

"Calm down, calm down, I will explain how this happened." Rias said and Amy took a few deep breaths to calm down. Rias seeing this decided to start, " You see, last night you and Shadow-"

"Rias," Shadow interrupted, "maybe I should be the one to tell her." Amy and everyone just looked at him, before Rias nodded and motioned for him to do so. Shadow turned towards Amy before grabbing her hands and looked straight in the eyes and told her everything that happened, even about how she died last night, and how Rias reincarnated her.

"I'm sorry for making this kind of decision for you, but I just couldn't let you die." Shadow said at the end looking down, hoping that she would would forgive him. Everyone just looked at Amy while the two sat in silence, until Amy took her hands out of Shadow's and wrapped her arms around him, letting him know that she wasn't mad or upset. A few minutes had passed before they separated and just smiled at each other. Rias thought that it was sweet, but she thought it was time to get everyone back on track, so she cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"While I'm glad you two are getting along, I think it's time to get back to the reason why we're here." She said, and explained everything about the Three Factions to Amy and saw that she was taking it pretty well, and everyone guessed it's 'cause of everything she learned beforehand. Rias then turned her sights towards Shadow. "Now Shadow, I think it's time for you to explain, because you did promise."

Shadow sighed knowing he couldn't avoid this, but first he looked at Amy. " I just want you to know, that I was planning to tell you this yesterday, but being attacked by that Fallen Angel kind of put it on hold." Shadow said, before he started telling everyone how he knew and how he came to be. To say they were shocked was the understatement of the year. They just sat/stood there processing what they all just heard. Rias was the first to say something.

"Wow, and I just thought you had a very powerful Sacred Gear. But it would seem you are something more." She said amazed that someone was actually created with and able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Actually, your guess about me having a Sacred Gear may be true." He said as Rias just looked at him with a face asking him to explain. "It was a few weeks ago, during a training session that I first noticed. I was meditating, trying to focus my power when I noticed a foreign energy, buried deep, under my Chaos Energy. I tried focusing on it and felt a Dragon aura." He said, explaining his theory, while everyone just looked at him.

"And?" Rias asked wanting to know what he found out, and thinking he might have one of the Longinus.

"And it turns out that it was a Dragon based Sacred Gear." Shadow said as he stood up and walked to his left, while everyone followed his movements. "I felt a very powerful spirit in the Gear, but I was unable to speak with it. However, I did manage to activate the Gear." He then took a stance and closed his eyes, beginning to focus. And in a black and red flash, everyone saw his Sacred Gear. On his right hand, a black form fitting gauntlet with a diamond shaped ruby, with a thin gold line surrounding it, on the back of his hand, the forearm had five layers of black v shaped scales with thin golden edges. And on his back was a pair of black and red energy wings. **(AN: Imagine Vali's Sacred Gear but the white, black, and the blue, red. And instead of those spikes on the end of the wings, there are diamond shaped rubies and there's a thin golden line stretching evenly from the ruby down to his back.)** All of them just stared in amazement as Shadow flexed, both his right hand and the wings. Everyone, aside from Amy, could sense the incredible power coming from the Sacred Gear.

"W-well, this is a surprise. I have heard of many Sacred Gears, but I have never heard of one, that looked anything like this one." Rias said, still not believing what she was sensing. Her voice snapped everyone else back to reality. "Now, I believe that is enough excitement for one day." She said as she stood up and Shadow put away his Sacred Gear. She walked over to her desk and pulled out two stacks of fliers.

"Now, I think it's time to tell you how we make contracts." Rias said as she sat down in her chair and explained how contracts worked. While Amy listened, interested in what Rias was saying, Shadow groaned at how annoying the coming weeks would be.

 **One Month Later**

The past month has been eventful for Amy and Shadow. Contracts, they learned, while easy depending on who summoned them, they also learned that there are some things even devils can't deal with. And Shadow found that out the hard way, when he was summoned by a man in his late 30's, dressed like a girl, asking him to use his Devil magic to transform the man into a magical girl. Shadow shivered every time he thought about it. There was also the incident with the stray devil and learning more about the peerage system and also learning what each piece was capable of.

But other than that, Amy and Shadow's relationship was progressing smoothly. They went on dates when they had free time to the movies, amusement park, and even the occasional restaurant. They even moved to petting in their relationship, as a matter of fact they did some pretty heavy petting last night. They have gotten to where Shadow undid Amy's top three buttons of her uniform, but she was summoned before it could go any farther. Shadow begged her to ignore it but she had a strong sense of responsibility, and she was so flustered that she didn't notice that she promised to continue another time. When he saw that and calmed down after she left, Shadow realized that he might be rushing into things. So, he talked to her and they came to an agreement that, they wouldn't go any further until both of them were ready.

Shadow had a small smile on his face, as he and Amy walked down the street to school talking, mostly about how their contracts were going, they continued until they heard.

"Kya"

They looked ahead to see a young girl 15-16 years old on the ground, dressed as a nun, with a suitcase next to her, and her clothes all over the ground. Amy quickly rushed over to help her, while Shadow walked calmly behind her.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked as she bent down to help the girl. The girl gave her a grateful smile as she started to pickup her clothes, with Amy and Shadow helping. As they were helping her, they noticed she had long blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Yes, thank you so much. I'm a bit of a klutz and I have a tendency of falling down sometimes." The girl said as they finished picking up her clothes. They all stood back up, with the girl giving them both a small bow. "Thank you, both for your help."

"It's no trouble, I'm just glad your not hurt. Oh, by the way, my name is Amy, Amy Rose. And this is Shadow Emer." Amy said, introducing the two of them. The girl looked stunned for a second before she smiled.

"My name is Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you, Amy, Shadow." Asia said before clasping her hands together in a prayer. "This must be a sigh from the Lord."

Amy just looked confused at Asia's actions, while Shadow just stood there. "Ummm… what?" Amy asked still not sure on what the girl was doing.

"I was just thanking the lord for his blessing. He must have sent you to help me." Asia said with a smile. Both looked confused at her words, before Shadow put two and two together. She was lost and she believed that God sent them.

"So, you lost your way and need help finding the church." He said as Asia looked sheepish and nodded, while Amy only looked at her with a smile. "I suppose we can show you the way. But we're gonna have to be fast because there's only an hour before school starts." And so the two showed Asia the way to the church and she thanked them, before they went their separate ways.

 **Old School Building**

After school, Amy and Shadow were in the club room with Kiba and Koneko. Shadow was sitting on the couch just relaxing, Amy and Koneko were eating sweets, and Kiba was looking out the window. They just sat in silence until Rias and Akeno walked in.

"Amy, Shadow, look I'm just going to ask. But did the two of you go near the church?" Rias asked as they looked at her and saw she was upset. Amy looked confused but Shadow understood and just nodded. "I thought so. Listen, I need you to promise me that you will never go anywhere near that church ever again."

"W-why?" Amy asked confused as to why she would say that. Rias then went into a thorough explanation about the situation between the three factions. "O-oh, I understand."

Shadow looked at her with a small frown knowing she rather liked Asia and that she wanted to be friends. He sighed and was about to comfort her but the back of his hand started glowing, letting him know that he was being summoned. He looked at his hand in annoyance, then he looked at Amy before he spoke, "Amy, I know you wanted to be friends with Asia but there are some things just out of our control." He then stood up and disappeared in a flash of blue energy.

Rias looked at where Shadow just stood a few seconds ago, before she turned her eyes towards Amy and gave the girl a sad smile. Over the past month she had gotten close to the young girl and hated seeing her like this. Rias walked over to Amy and sat down beside her. She wrapped her arm over the girl's shoulder and hugged her as she said, "I know this is hard for you but Shadow's right. But who knows, maybe one day." Amy then looked at her and stared for a few seconds before she smiled and giggled, hoping maybe one she and Asia could be friends.

 **With Shadow**

He had just arrived at his clients house and already knew that something was wrong. He could sense the killer intent and smell the blood in the air, so he quickly rushed into the house and ran to where the smell of blood was strongest.

When he arrived in the living room, he saw just to his right, a corpse dripping fresh blood. He nearly gagged at the sight because whoever did this was twisted in every sense of the word. He quickly snapped out of his shock when he sensed another presence in the room. He looked to his left and saw a silver haired boy 16-17 years old, wearing a exorcist outfit, and he had a cruel smile on his face.

"Hello, shitty devil. My name is Freed Sellzen and I'm your neighborhood exorcist." Freed said as he gave a dramatic bow. Lifting himself up, he saw Shadow was just standing there and glaring at him. He glared back and pulled out a sword handle in his right hand and a gun in his left. He was about to say something but Shadow cut him off.

"Did you do this?" Shadow asked scornfully as he pointed at the person that was hanging on the wall. Freed just looked at him before he smiled and that was the answer Shadow needed. "Why?"

"Heh, it's because he was a sinner. Anyone who makes contracts with devils is a sinner." Freed said as Shadow grew angrier and Freed raised his gun and a blade made of light shot out of the handle.

Freed was about to fire but, before he could Shadow disappeared in a burst of speed shocking Freed. All of a sudden, Shadow was in front of Freed, with his right fist buried in his stomach. Freed coughed up spit and blood before the force of the punch sent him flying back into the wall across the room. He slid down the wall in pain, while Shadow only looked at him calmly. Before either of them could do anything else a red light glowed behind Shadow.

They both looked to see a summoning circle, and Shadow could see in the center was the Gremory crest. Out of the summoning circle came most of the peerage, ready to fight.

Rias took a quick look around and saw the corpse, Shadow standing with his back to them, and a stray priest sitting against the wall. She sighed in relief when she saw Shadow was okay.

Shadow saw that she left Amy behind, and he was grateful because Amy wouldn't have been able to endure the sight of the corpse. Before anyone did anything else, Asia walked into the room and looked at them. Everyone was distracted and didn't notice that Freed stood back and rushed at Shadow to cut him down. But Asia saw this and jumped in between them facing Freed. Her shirt was cut down the middle but luckily she was unharmed.

"Are you crazy? Your lucky I managed to pull back or I would have split you in two!" Freed berated the girl who only looked at him with a small glare.

"What are you doing attacking Shadow!?" Asia asked confused about the situation. Freed was also confused and decided to voice it.

"…Eh? You know this guy?" Freed asked as he wiped blood from his mouth and then smiled in amusement. "That's funny! Is this a forbidden romance between a devil and a nun?"

"Shadow is a devil?" She asked and Freed just went on on how he was and showed her the corpse. Freed just kept talking down to Asia and Shadow had heard enough. So he walked pass Asia, right up to him and punched Freed with a straight jab in the nose.

"I think that's enough out of you for now." Shadow said as he watched Freed hold his bloody nose. Before things could escalate any further Rias, who had finally remembered why she came in the first place, spoke.

"Shadow listen, we don't have time for this. Fallen Angels are on their way and we can't fight them." She said as he looked back at her and nodded, agreeing with her. But at the same time, he knew he couldn't leave Asia. So he grabbed her and she yelped. Everyone looked at him in confusion and Freed who had recovered decided to voice it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with her!?" Freed asked pointing his gun at Shadow.

"If you think I will leave a innocent girl to a horde of wolves, then you're mistaken." Shadow said as he glared at Freed. He looked back to see Rias and her peerage staring at him, asking for a explanation. "I'll explain back at the club. Chaos… Control!"

The flash of blue and his words snapped Rias back to the situation they were in. So she quickly made a teleportation circle and transported her peerage back to the club room. Freed who was still standing in the same spot stunned, until he lost it and basically started to reck everything around him.

 **Club Room**

Amy was sitting on the couch just reading a book. She had been sitting there ever since Rias and the others took off. Just before she could start on the next chapter of her book, a flash of blue light just to her left startled her and she fell off the couch. She quickly stood back up and looked to see Shadow and Asia.

"ASIA, SHADY!" Amy shouted in excitement as she ran over to them and hugged Asia. But when she felt Asia flinch, she backed away to see her look a little confused as to what happened. Before anyone could say a thing, a flash of red from behind Amy drew everyone's attention to it. A teleportation circle was there along with Rias and her peerage.

Rias didn't waist any time and asked, "Okay Shadow, are you going to tell us the reason why you took someone affiliated with the church and brought her here?" The look on her face told him that she was not playing around right now. So with a heavy sigh, he sat down and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

He then went into a detailed explanation of how Asia wasn't affiliated with the church and the how the Fallen Angels were a rouge faction. Everyone just looked at him for a few minutes before Rias decided to question him.

"H-how do you know all of this? Not even the Four Devil Kings knew about this." She asked as Shadow stood up and walked to the door.

"You'd be surprised at how much GUN knows, when it comes to the Supernatural Factions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have orders to take care of those rouge Fallen Angels. And before you ask, it's GUN's orders. They said that it's best to take care of that rouge group before they become a problem." He said as they all got up and was about to stop him but he just turned around and looked at them and said, "Look, I really don't have much of a choice. If I don't do what they say for now, then GUN will put a price on my head. But don't worry, they won't be a problem much longer. Besides, right now, you Asia, have a decision to make. When I take care of those Fallen Angels, you will be on your own and you could be targeted again for your Sacred Gear. However, if you join Rias's peerage, not only will you be protected, you'll have friends. And I can tell that's what you want more than anything."

With his piece said he vanished in a blue flash, leaving the others to think about what he said. For the next hour, Amy had been trying to convince Asia to join, and even Rias was trying the same thing by telling Asia about how the Gremory family treats their servants. It was 2 in the morning before Asia agreed to join and everyone went home while Asia stayed at the Occult Research Building. Meanwhile Shadow took care of the Fallen Angels.

 **One hour ago**

Shadow had just appeared in front of the church ready to get it over with. The stray priests and fallen angels had sensed his presence and rushed outside. Just before they could question him or make a move themselves, Shadow swung his right hand and launched multiple Chaos Spears and both the priests and fallen angels couldn't react in time so they were either killed or severely injured to where they couldn't move.

Shadow who saw that some survived didn't really care because they would die from their injuries soon enough. He walked pass them into the church, where he sensed the same Fallen Angel that was responsible for killing Amy and nearly him.

"This is a surprise! We meet twice in one night, huh, shitty devil?" He heard Freed say just as he walked through the door and saw him sitting on the alter, while Raynare sat on a bench just to the right.

Before Freed said another word, Shadow appeared in front of him with a burst of speed, and punched Freed through the wall and several trees behind the church. Raynare was shocked when she saw this, but before she could do anything, she was lifted off the bench by a uppercut punch to the stomach. She looked at him in shock but Shadow didn't care as he palm thrust her in right cheek and launch her into the wall.

"That was for me and Amy, when stabbed a light spear through our chests." He said as he walked over to her, and grabbed her shirt and, was about to finish her, but Rias and her peerage burst through the front door. He looked at them before his senses told him to jump back.

And he was lucky that he did because Raynare had tried to stab him with a light spear. After he stopped he quickly threw a Chaos Spear at her, piercing her head and killing her. Rias and the others looked on in awe as Shadow stood there looking at the now dead Fallen Angel. He then looked at her and she snapped back to reality. She just stared at him for a few seconds before she smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're not hurt. But seriously, you should have waited for us because we could have helped you." She said as the others only nodded in agreement. Shadow just looked at them and sighed.

"Look, I have been in fights before, so I know how to take care of myself. But I'll consider it in the future. Now we've all had a rough day, so let's go home and get some rest." Shadow said as everyone left the church and went home.

 **Chapter 3 End**

 **Whew, finally finished. Sorry I skipped the fight scenes but I just had to. I promise, Shadow will kick Risers ass in the next chapter. Now a few things, first I have decided to not put Issei in Sona's peerage. Nothing against the guy but I'm having a hard time imagining him with her peerage. Also he won't have the boosted gear. I'm giving it to one of the girls in Mio's peerage. Second, about Mio's peerage I have a good idea about who is in it, mostly all the girls from testament of a new devil sister, Maria is one of her rooks, Kasumi and Zest are her bishops. I'm thinking of making her other rook a mutated piece. Now I just need to find a few more girls to add. Also Blaze from sonic as her pawn with the boosted gear. Thirdly, about Shadows Sacred Gear, I think the whole Dragon Scale Mail is been there done that, so I'm taking something old and using it as a baseline, The Legend of Dragoon, Dragon armor. Look it up, it's awesome. And the Dragon I'm using is the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, for both the look on the armor and the spirit. And fourthly, I'm updating the harem but only three more girls and they are Zest, Blaze, and Kasumi.**

 **Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Sona, Mio, Yuuki, Ravel, Kuroka, Blaze, Zest, Kasumi, and Amy Rose**


End file.
